


Decided

by words_reign_here



Series: The Beginning After The End [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes it clear to Dean that their partnership is give and take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided

Dean was often of the opinion that Cas retained a little bit of his angel mojo because he could move so quickly and so quietly that it surprised even the most observant hunters and demons. This was one of those times. Dean noted that Cas was on his side of the bed, setting the alarm clock for earlier than usual. Dean turned to shut the door quietly instead of slamming it shut as he normally did. But the second he pressed it closed and locked the heavy door in place, he felt Cas' strong arm around his hips and his hand in his hair.

Yes, Cas was still angry at Dean. The proof was hard and snug against his ass.

"Next time we have a discussion, you will hear me out before storming on about your obviously superior human opinions. Do you hear me?" Cas growled in Dean's ear.

"Yeah, Cas." He pushed Dean into the door. It was cold against his chest and Cas burned hot behind him. Dean had to close his eyes for a minute to orient himself to the dichotomy of temperatures he was being subjected to.

"Hands up. Don't you move them or it's going to be a lot more painful than it needs to be." Cas said. Obediently, Dean raised his hands above him and Cas nudged his feet apart. All he wore were his usual gym shorts and a thin shirt. Cas only had his boxers on. Dean could feel how hard he was already when Cas ground against him. Dean groaned; he couldn't help it. He started to push back but a quick and painful nip to the back of his neck stopped him.

"Did I or did I not tell you not to move?" Cas said softly.

Dean held his body in place, looking down and taking deep breaths. "Ok, ok. I won't move again."

"Good." Cas sighed, nudging Dean's gym shorts down. "Take your shirt off." Dean complied and placed his hands back above his head so that he was completely naked and spread out in front of Cas. Cas stepped back to admire him. Deliciously tan and muscled in places that Cas was not, he couldn't get enough of Dean. There were days that he spent half hard, just thinking of Dean on his knees or underneath him. It did not come as a surprise to Cas that Dean preferred to submit. He carried the weight of everything every other time. Someone else should take the reins (so to speak) in bed.

Cas ran a hand up his spine and kissed the thick muscle of his bicep. "You are so stubborn. You're lucky you're pretty too." Dean let out a shaky laugh but did not reply or move. Cas gently massaged the muscles of his back and his arms. Dean tensed and moaned softly as Cas ran hand along his hip and gripped his loosely. He tried to push himself harder into Cas’ hand to find some kind of friction but Cas removed his hand and placed them both back on Dean’s hips. He began grinding slowly against Dean’s body, kissing and nipping at him.

"Come on. Come to bed." Cas said. He took Dean's hand and led him to their large bed where he gently pushed him back. Cas pulled his boxers off and Dean's hand wandered to his hip, the same place he always held onto when they made love. Cas leaned over and brushed his lips against Dean's and Dean arched into him. He couldn't help but love the brush of his skin against Cas'. He whimpered when his cock came into contact with Cas' and Cas soothed him with a deeper kiss. He continued to kiss his way down Dean's neck, stopping occasionally to nip painful bruises into Dean's skin. There was a half hiss, half moan above him. Cas had discovered Dean's affinity for pain quite by accident but since then, it had only provided one more avenue for Cas to venture down.

Cas made his way down to Dean's cock, which looked painfully hard by now. Using just the flat of his tongue, he licked his way up slowly and then pulled completely away and looked up at Dean.

"Will you be a little more willing to listen?"

Dean moaned at the loss of Cas' warmth and his mouth.

"Yes. God, Cas. Please? Yes."

Cas returned to his ministrations, licking his way up Dean’s cock slowly and luxuriously. He spent long moments swirling his tongue around the head, licking up the salty precome and loving Dean’s throaty moans from above him. Dean’s voice was catching and Cas could no longer hold himself back; he needed Dean in a way that he had never felt before. Finally Cas reached for the lube that they kept in the bedside table. He slicked up a finger on his left hand. Gently, he worked his finger into Dean while keeping him hard by slowly pumping him.

These were the nights he Cas fell for. To see Dean flushed and panting beneath him, whimpering his name and begging for him to please, _please_... Unable to complete sentences and only knowing sensations and Cas' hands. Slowly, Cas worked in another finger and Dean arched underneath him, all tan muscle and full lips and a broken, wrecked voice begging for Cas. Just for Cas. Because all he really needed, when it came right down to it, when it came to the end of the line, was Cas. For Cas to back his play and Cas to bring him home and Cas to anchor him to their life.

"Shhh, baby. I've got you." Cas soothed, kissing his ribs and licking a line down to Dean's navel.

"Please, Cas. I need you. Now." Dean begged. And how could Cas deny a plea like that? The simple answer; he didn't. He took his hands off Dean for a moment and slicked his own cock up and slowly slid inside him. There was a tense moment of gasping when Dean clenched down tighter on Cas than he had ever before.

"Cas. Please. Move. Do something." Dean begged. Cas took a moment to gather himself before pressing a hand down onto Dean's chest and nodding. He was slow at first but as he found that one sweet spot that made Dean throw his head back and gasp out Cas' name, he went harder. And he hadn't completely forgotten Dean's angry tone with him before. He pulled Dean's legs up onto his own shoulders and started going harder and faster and Dean's whimpers did nothing to slow him down. Cas found Dean's cock it only took a few pumps before Dean was coming all over his chest and Cas' stomach. Seconds later Cas threw his head back and growled out Dean's name, clutching at his hips and gasping.

Cas pulled out gently but Dean hissed anyway.

"Cas, next time... I'm not sure I can do that again." Dean muttered.

"Was I too rough?" Cas asked, worriedly. He laid a hand over Dean’s tattoo to soothe him.

"No, it's not that. But you might give me a heart attack. Jesus."

Cas smiled and wandered to the bathroom. He gently wiped himself clean and got another washcloth for Dean who he knew would already be all but asleep. He wiped Dean clean gently and nudged his legs.

Dean muttered something and finally realized that he needed to crawl up on the bed. Cas joined him and Dean wrapped himself around Cas and Cas waited for a moment until Dean was settled beside him and pressed his ear to Dean's chest.

And it was in this way that it was decided that yes, Sophia would be attending a private school and yes, Gabriel would be paying for it.

 

To be continued...


End file.
